


Bedroom Rules

by HappyHappyReader



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader
Summary: One of my first baby steps into writing fanfiction. Forgot I wrote it, honestly and just posting it from tumblr.  Enjoy!





	Bedroom Rules

Abbie feels the gust of air hit her bare back and shudders from the cold waking her up from a good, (really good) sleep. After all, Crane barely let her get any sleep last night. Not that she was complaining. Ever.

“Crane…Crane!!”

“Yes, Treasure.” hurries back into the bedroom and sees Abbie with the covers up to her neck looking rather annoyed…with him.

“I know this sharing a bed in this century is new for you, but first rule: do not get out of the bed and let in cold air. Please. Now, I’m awake, cold and cranky.”

“Oh dearest, I am sorry! I’ll make it up to you with a hot coffee. I’ll just go make some…” he says turning to leave.

“Crane….Crane!  You didn’t hear the second rule….”  snuggling further down into the blankets

“Yes” Eyebrow lifting in anticipation.

“If you break the first rule, you have to make up for it by sharing your body heat.” she says lightly smirking

Abbie knows she is well into teasing mode, her smirk transforming into a genuine smile. She likes herself like this - the lightness in her chest that comes from loving well and being loved well in return. Her smile lights up the room and Crane’s world.

“Body heat? I’m familiar. When I was at Valley Forge we had to-” Crane teases her, moving closer to the bed, giving as good as he gets.

“Baby, I love you, but now is not the time.” Abbie sits up, letting the covers slide down, revealing a good deal of what had been touched, tasted and touched again over the course of the night. 

Crane swallows. “Indeed. So…is there a third rule?” he says as he moves over Abbie on the bed.

“I’ll tell you when you’ve satisfied rule number two. Now come here.” 


End file.
